What a peice of work is man
by Pearl of Hope
Summary: ALENA Simms, Tyler's twin sister, moved across the country years ago. Now, when her father asks the pasifistic shark loving surfer to return, she placidly agrees. Though, inwardly fearing the moment when she reunites with a certain blueeyed play boy. RGOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

Please R&R. D

Chapter One.

IT'S funny, when you become the most faithful you've ever been- when you cry and beg for God, your scared- panicked. Your cold and your shaking. With tears running down your face, your hands trembling you some how manage to clasp them tight weaving your fingers together, an unspoken plea for strength. Then, your lips move forming words- sounds, even if they are unintelligible but no matter, God hears them. Seconds pass and you ask for a miracle- to live. You wish that you didn't get into that fight with your mom and ask for forgiveness. You wish that you could say "I love you" one more time. When your miracle comes, your hands are joined together and your fingers are intertwined strength flowing through you and you cry because your alive and you never take another sunrise or sunset for advantage because it could be your last. Something is born in you. Something insanely fresh and new- life. I know it sounds strange but if you've ever had a moment, even more then one, that you look death- the hooded monstrosity, clear in the eye you will know exactly what I mean. A hurried frenzied prayer of forgiveness, hope, and desperation sent to your God, whoever it maybe.

This has happened twice in my young life and now I bear the scars of my conquered tragedies:

When I was eleven, in the late spring of 2000, my father and my three friends and I headed out for out sunrise surf, before school had started that day. It was peaceful; the surf was good.

We sat about four feet apart from each other in a row. My oldest, by a year, friend Adain followed by Liam, my father- Joe, a Cally surf legend, the Marky and myself on the end.

Looking back, it was unnaturally beautiful, the fish where glinting madly beneath the surface and the warm air pushed us towards the shore almost warning us to forego out morning ritual in favor of the comfort of land but the ocean called to us and like fishermen to sirens, we went. As a group, we all unknowingly paused at the same time as we silently and with reverence admired the briny surf and thick warm clean air that flowed around us as if we weren't even there. It was like we where all at peace and one with the world.

I remembered breathing deep, contented, then the sudden rush of the warm salty water consumed me. The pain never seemed to trigger in my mind. It was almost calm. Then, I felt the pressure release my leg and re-clamp around my abdomen- below my chest. That's when I knew exactly what I was dealing with. My arms moved in numb, but sure, movements. I aimed for the gills, and sure enough the pressure released as quick as it had begun. Without looking at my attacker or at my injuries I looked for air. My gaze went upwards and for the first time I actually realized that I was completely underwater. I reached for the sparkling and glinting surface that was a glaring shade of sunset- mocking the sunrise. It was clouded, redder then Santa's coat and the shimmering sun glared down at me as I reached for it as if she were mad at me for not heading her warning. My lungs burned, begging for air. When I broke through the surface- gasping, my expression was something akin to a fish out of water.

When we finally reached the beach, my eyes squeezed shut, for a few seconds, and I sent a silent plea to God for life- to survive. Then, my world went dark.

Surviving my shark attack gave me a new respective on life. It was something that I couldn't get enough of and from then on I became addicted to it, life was a drug and I was a junkie. As you well know, junkies need fixes and from then on I looked for fixes wherever I could find them. Then, my second experience occurred:

It was the beginning of the school year in November of 2006 and I had just turned seventeen. It began as most Friday nights do, you call your friends and see what everyone wants to do then you make plans. My friends, Lola, Jessica, Laura, Jackie, and I decided to go to the movies to see this new movie about urban juvenile delinquents who, as always, rise above. The movie started around ten or eleven, after we where all done work. It was good, fun, and pleasingly cliché. We left the theater and it was almost midnight. I couldn't wait to get home and fall asleep to the lullaby of the ocean that whispered through my bedroom window, every night.

We weren't but ten minutes from the theater and the car was full to bursting of laughter and joking then I felt the sudden bone shaking impact. I was thrown against my door, without feeling. Eyes wide. My teeth clenched, to tight. We spun and I heard my friends scream haunt my ears. An orange haze and the blur of car lights washed over my vision and we slowed only long enough for the dividing barrier to make itself clear. I remember thinking "I don't want to die". Then, suddenly we where backwards and the sound of metal on the concrete divider screamed as we continued backwards for fifty feet. Finally, we stopped.

I was uncomfortable, my shoulder was resting, almost, against the door, my hand through the window and all I could do was stare at the headlight of an eighteen-wheeler truck inches from my head.

When I shifted pain shot through my entire body, it hurt to move in the slightest. Later, I would have to crawl out of the mangled car because the pain was so great. I, also, wouldn't be able to walk for three days because it felt as in my hip bones where rubbing together- grinding almost.

After the car accident that same fresh and alive feeling consumed me. It is what I imagine heaven to be.

Now, as I sit on my surf bored riding the high of the days first few waves I smile quietly to myself and admire the breath taking raw life around me as I sit surrounded by my father, friends, and my visiting twin brother.

"Hey Laney, are you coming or what?" I looked over at my twin, Tyler, who was heading back to shore with everyone else. I lay down on my board to swim in pausing next to him.

"Yea," I smirked as I guided past him, causing him to laugh some, "Don't wait up."

Once we reached the beach I quickly pulled off the wet suit that guarded the cool morning water from my skin. I saw Tyler's eyes hesitate over the scars that now littered my stomach. I watched briefly as his eyes flash black and I knew that if he had his choice every shark from here to Australia would be laying on a dock somewhere-dead. Something I would never, in my life, allow being that I have an affinity for sharks and their need of conservation is one of my top five causes. It's probably even in the top two, even after the shark had decided to remind me that this was his water not mine- something that human kind has seemed to forgotten.

I handed my board to Adain who put it in the back of his truck, "Come on Ty, I've got work."

"I still can't believe that you have a job…" Tyler said joking as he too, handed his board to Adain.

"It's just at Dad's shop." I said laughing at my brother.

"Yea, I know, I can't even believe that Joe hired you." He said his laughter identical to my own.

"Hey! I take offence to that."

"Ha! You don't take offence to anything, pacifist." We climbed into Adain's car, and where greeted by my friends laughter.

"It's not my fault I hate fighting…"

"Yea, its-"

"It wasn't Dad, so don't say it."

"Come on, Alena, you know as well as I do that if he hadn't-"

"I'm not having this discussion Tyler…" I sighed as we pulled up in front of Joe's surf shop.

"When are you coming back, Lane?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Tyler…"

"What!? I miss you, mom misses you, the guys miss you."

"Ty, I doubt that mom misses me, she's the one that sent me here remember? And I doubt that the guys even remember some scrawny frizzy haired little girl who followed them around like they where Gods or something…" I said as stepped out of the car and pulled a destroyed jean skirt on over my wet bathing suit.

"Mom misses you…" He'd never believe that mom held me to the fact that I wasn't my brother. She held it over my head, and rubbed it in my face. The grades, the looks, the personality, the luck. He was her perfect little angel, and I her little daemon. I was always the one whose teachers requested parent teacher conferences and who came home with numbers on my calendar for being bad. Tyler was her world, and I was an after thought.

"Right Tyler, Vivian misses me…" I ran a hand through my hair, which was already starting to frizz, and pulled it up into a slapdash ponytail.

The next few weeks, with Tyler there, where interesting to say the least, time flew by and next thing I know I was at the airport saying my goodbye.

"Laney, I need to talk to you." My dad called into my room one night as I was reading some fan fictions online.

"Yea, daddy?" I said my eyes not leaving the screen, focused on the story I was reading. He closed the lid to my laptop.

"Laney…" He now had my undivided, and annoyed, attention.

"I want you to go back." I was shocked to say the least, was the last thing I had ever expected him to say to me. Ever.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I think that you should go back, maybe spend some more time with your brother at Spencer and then go to a good college there."

"But I like my school."

"Laney-bug, I know you do, but that school can offer you so much more. Think of all that you will be able to have, things that I can't provide you with."

"But daddy, I don't want or need those things. I want you, and I want my friends, and I want my school, and the ocean, and- and, I mean, daddy?" I was starting to panic; my life was here. Everything was here; I was nothing like those Ipswich kids.

"Baby, please. Do it for me?"

I nodded numbly. I'd be leaving everything, besides leaving my friends, and father, what hurt the most was leaving the sharks. I know that sounds bizarre, but they where so much apart of me. I even volunteered on a shark diving team, and have had the opportunity to swim in open water with sharks.

Next morning I had mostly all of my worldly possessions packed and was sitting on the plain on the way to Massachusetts.

I hope my surfboard doesn't break…

Thanks for reading!!! R&R.

Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize!!!

A/N:

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Mike ( 3), Riley ( 3), avidswimmer09, othspnluver, nomanslandvicki, gracie-mae, the power will come, purpleangel, and a rose by any other name71591 this chapter is for you guys!!!!

I'll give a _shinny_ coin to anyone who can tell me where all three of my story titles are from D, I promise that it isn't that hard… D

**About chapter one**: just wanted to say that the car crash in the first chapter _really_ did happen to me (the movie we saw was grid iron gang- which I'll prolly never see again) most of the feelings, like about my brother (who is actually three years older then me), my parents are together though, and I really am moving (and I really don't want to…I live in the city and I'm moving to the freaking sub's)…ummm what else…oh! And I really like sharks…okiedoke on with the chapter!!!

**About this chapter:** If there is anyone reading who goes to CD (Cardinal Dougherty) (the Philly one) there is a teacher that you might recognize…lol

Sorry, I haven't updated…I've been away on vaca anddd packing- joy… (

Chapter two.

UPON my arrival at Spencer, I saw that it hadn't changed at all. I smiled to myself, maybe things would be all right…or at least that's what I keep telling myself. I headed to my dorm, room 261, and dropped off my luggage. I was already incredibly late, having missed my morning classes, so I headed in the direction of third period, which, after looking at my roster I saw was AP US History. I love history, no sarcasm. I feel that if you don't know history, then you really truly are doomed to repeat it.  
I walked into class and an eerie silence followed, kinda like the clam ocean before it turns deadly and powerful right before its about to storm- when you can smell the earth…God I love that smell…

I looked over at my teacher, a middle aged man who was dressed in the required suit and tie, "Simms?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, where you from?" He asked as he shifted his weight between his feet, a paper in hand.

"Well actually I was born here, but I moved to California."

"Alright, alright. That's cool." He looked around the class and pointed to a seat behind my brother and his friends, who where all staring in shock, and told me to sit there. "I'm Mr. Beck by the way."

I smiled, he seemed like a pretty cool guy, "Alena."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, "It's okay, I don't bite." I shook his hand and made my way up the stairs, past my brother and his friends, and next to Aaron Abbot. Who seemed to have gotten rather hot…speaking of hot, I risked a glance in _His_ direction. Wow…

"Alright ladies and gents, even if you don't consider yourself a lady or gentleman, please open to page-" Mr. Beck's voice was drowned out by my own thoughts. The guys kept throwing inconspicuous glances over their shoulders. My heart was in my throat, not quite knowing what to say or do, so I sat there impassively and took notes that more then like didn't make sense as they where polka-dotted with hearts and stars.

As soon as the bell rang, my things where in my bag and I was headed towards my fourth and final period of the day.

"Alena!" I turned and saw Tyler, who was sitting with the guys and some blonde who I didn't recognize. "What are you doing back?"

He had a goofy grin on his face and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I was bored?" I laughed, and hugged my brother back. "Hey guys…"

From what I heard from Tyler, the guys weren't too happy with me when I left…I wonder if they still harbor that grudge…

"Hey Baby Girl." Caleb said grinning and coming in to hug me.

"Hey CayCay!" I laughed and hugged him back.

"This is my girlfriend, Sarah." Caleb introduced the blonde, who stood next to him. She smiled warmly.

"Hi!" She said shaking my hand firmly.

"Hi," I said smiling back, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, Tyler likes to talk about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the stories."

I laughed.

Pouge surprised me and gave me a big bear hug. "LANEY!"

"POUGEY!" I laughed, and squeezed him back.

"Jeeze, Pouge, let the girl breath…" A girl with mocha skin entered Mr. Beck's room, Pouge immediately let me go in favor of greeting said mocha girl. Once they where done…greeting each other, she had the decency to blush, "I'm Kate."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Alena."

I glance behind her and saw _Him_, standing in the doorway. My throat began to ache as words strained against my lips. He hurt me, and I hurt him- it was over, done with. Right?

Tyler followed my gaze, as did the two girls and before he could say anything they steered me out of the classroom.

"I'm guessing that you two have history?" Kate said to my left.

"That's putting it nicely." I said sighing, as I ran a hand through my hair, which was slightly puffier then it should be, causing a deep frown to crease my face.

"So what? Where you two like dating?" Sarah asked, from the right, as we turned around a corner. It was amazing, people seemed to part to let us though. They where the Red Sea, and we where Moses…though…that story can be questioned…since Red could have been mistranslated to Reed which is like a massive three inch puddle but hey, to each his own…

"I guess you could call it that…" I said looking over at the courtyard, "Hey would you look at that…a pigeon."

"Nice try, missy, but we will get it out of you." Kate said as Sarah laughed. We stopped at Kate's locker and someone brushed into me causing me to almost drop my books.

"Hey!" I said as I reorganized them. I looked up into swirling blue eyes. He turned and said nothing walking away. "Ohh!!!! That prick! Why doesn't he just curl up and freaking die already…"

"Wow, you two've got some serious issues, girl." Kate said as she pulled out her Physic's textbook.

Tyler decided to pop up out of nowhere. "They've got more issues then a boat on a railroad."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Alena said leaning against the lockers.

"Yes it does…"

"Not really." Sarah said with a grin.

"Guys! We're changing the subject!" Kate said, motioning with her hands.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe when I've got a lotta lotta scotch in my hand." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Hey! Do you want to go to Nicky's with us tonight?" Sarah said as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Sure." I smiled, then as if suddenly remembering something I continued. "Do you guys have any good Coast line?"

"What?" The two girls looked at me confused, as Tyler grinned.

"She's a surf bum."

"Oh! That's pretty cool!" Sarah said brightly.

"I am not a surf bum…I just like to surf…" I said this as I laughed.

"Have you ever seen and sharks?" Kate asked, Tyler groaned.

"Kaaatteeee…" He said as we headed for our Physic's class.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Yea, actually." I said, suddenly gaining their full attention. "I've seen some sharks."

"Really?" Kate said like it was the coolest this ever…which it was…

"Oh my god! Weren't you scared?"

"Not really…they're pretty amazing creatures. I've dived in open water with them and I'll do it again any day." I said grinning. I love sharks.

"That's so cool!" Sarah said, we sat down in the class in front of Pouge, Caleb and…_Him._ Much to my pleasure, he looked really pissed off. "Have you ever seen anyone get bitten?"

Tyler groaned again and I elbowed him, which only cause him to groan more.

"Yea, actually. But they where warning bites, like sharks may bite you just with their gums, which is kind of like when we shake hands. It's how they kind of sense you, it's really neat, and then there was this one guy, Jimmy. He got pretty messed up, but it was his fault completely so- whatever. And, actually I got bitten." What can I say…I'm an attention whore…

They gasped.

"Yea, it was pretty intense." I said flipping open a random copybook.

"What happened?" Kate asked, so I told her.

"I'll show you guys the scars a different time though." I said with a smile.

"I hate to say it, but that's really kinda cool." Sarah said looking over at Kate who nodded her head.

Class began and we where forced to be quite. As the droll class continued, I began to fall asleep only to be nudged away by Tyler or Sarah. I began to drift off to sleep for like the tenth time when a folded piece of paper landed on my notebook, causing me to wake up. I looked around, and my eyes collided with mesmerizing blue ones.

R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything your recognize, if I did it'd be out spending all the money I'd have….yay shopping-lol.

Big ol' thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Riley - love of my life, Purpleangel, gracie-mae (has an amazing story- THE DAUGHTER OF IPSWICH check it out), Tara, A rose by any other name71591, Niffer01, and Cara Mascara.

HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY RYE-BREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!

Congrats to Gracie-mae who won a shinny coin for answering last chapters question correctly. (Q. Where did I get all three of my story titles from? A. Shakespeare.)

This chapters Question: Name the plays. One coin for each question answered correctly.

What a piece of work man is: (medium)  
Fortune's Fool: (medium/hard)

Therein Lies the Rub: (easy)

About this chapter/ in response to some reviews: Their past WILL be revealed, slowly. Painstakingly so. Muuhahahahahahaha!!!! Lol, it'll come up don't worry.

Now…on with the chapter!!!!

Chapter three.

I carefully unfolded the note; wondering what it could possibly say.

'What are you doing back? Thought I told you to stay gone.'

I glared at _His_ messy scrawl on the ripped sheet of paper not believing how entirely rude _He_ actually was.

'Yea, ya did…and we both know I don't listen to directions well.' I wrote back, annoyed. My elegant cursive contrasted rather drastically with _His_ own chicken scratch. I threw the note over to _Him_, hitting _Him _square in the chest. Tyler narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him an innocent look, "What?"

"What'd the note say?" Sarah asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing…" I said copying some of Tyler's overly organized notes.

"Oh whatever! Comeon! Spill!" Sarah whispered again as she pretended to get something out of her bag when really she was texting Caleb, who was more then likely having almost the same conversation with _Him_. Something soft hit me on the shoulder. _He_ had written back.  
'Don't be such a bitch, Alena. Your not wanted here.' I could practically feel him sneering at my back.

'You made that clear four years ago, didn't youReid?' I sighed and past it back, lucky for me the bell rang so I didn't have a chance to read his reply.

I quickly shoved my things into my bag, and pretty much ran out of the classroom. When my friends and brother called my name, I ignored them. It was the first day, and it was already too much. If only I weren't such a Daddy's girl…

I did the only thing that I was ever really good at, I ran. The world went bye in a blur of colors, and I was focused on my destination- wherever that maybe, in attempt to block my past from my mind. Unfortunately, the floodgates broke.

Going to California was possibly one of the best things that ever happened to me. Those four years went bye in flurry of wild late night parties, paying bail, and attempting to forget my past. Which included, my twin, my mother, my best friends in the entire world, and the one man that I ever truly loved and…and…

I had spent almost four entire years moving on with my life, spreading my wings and flying, taking a deep breath and just plain living. Now, now I was diving into a can of ugly worms- headfirst.

I let out a frustrated growl, and wiped tears from my cheeks that had unknowingly fallen from my eyes.

"I'm strong, proud, and beautiful, and he doesn't deserve my tears. I'm strong, proud, and beautiful, and he doesn't deserve my tears." I said to myself, taking a few deep breaths. "Strong, proud, and beautiful, and he doesn't deserve my tears."

I knew that sitting here and crying wasn't going to solve anything. Even though, I'd rather sit her and cry then actually do anything, but I can't about allow myself to do that. Why? Because I am strong, proud, and beautiful, and that jackass doesn't deserve my tears.

With this attitude, I stood, straightened my skirt, picked up my belongings and headed back in the same direction I came from. When I got back to my dorm, I changed into my favorite pair of ass jeans- ladies; you all know you have them, and a red top, which worked wonders with my never tan, fair skin. You'd think for someone who basically surfed everyday for four years straight that I'd be tan, but I just don't tan…I burn. I slipped on a pair of my favorite slide on Vans and headed out the door. I _had_ agreed to go to Nicky's with the girls…and Tyler.

So, I hopped in the wonderful little BMW Z9 Cabriolet that my mom bought me, and headed over. Speeding the entire way, loving the rush, and the feeling of the air whipping my hair around. I turned up the music, which was already blasting through the speakers, and enjoyed the disgruntled looks of the people that I flew past. I had to laugh, this was way a lot of fun.

I pulled up to Nicky's and it was already dark. I could hear the music and laughter from outside the pool hall, and smiled as I thought about how when the boys and I where 14 and 15 we'd always try to sneak in only to have Nicky chase us out.

I slipped in and was immediately bombarded with the lovely aroma of cigarettes and alcohol. I headed to the bar and was greeted with a warm hug from Nicky and free drinks for the whole night.

"How about just a water for now."

"Sure thing."

I sat down on an empty bar stool, and looked around for everyone else. Aaron and his gang where by the jute box, Caleb and Sarah where playing foosball and Pouge and Kate where making out at a table littered with empty soda glasses and baskets of fries. I continued to look around; finally I spotted my brother and Ass-face playing pool. I watched as Aaron joined them and they began another round of pool.

Tyler glanced over, saw me, and motioned me over.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey. Kiss for good luck?" Tyler said giving me his cheek.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Alena, how 'bout me?" Aaron asked coming up beside Tyler with a sly look on this face.

Then…my brain hatched an idea (A/N that's from Spongebob…yes…I'm a dork…), "Why don't we make this interesting, Aaron?"

"Yea? How so?" He said, his smirk growing. Reid said nothing, watching impassively.

"Alena…"Tyler said, a warning in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ty, I can take care of myself." I said all the while keeping eye contact with Aaron.

"If you loose…you have to leave my brother, myself, and our friends alone until graduation."

"Alright, easy enough. What if I win?"

"I'll do whatever you want for a week."

"Alena!" Tyler said with a glare at Aaron, but the shock was much more apparent on his features.

"Whatever I want." Aaron said a devilish look on his face.

"_Whatever_ you want." I said with a sexy smirk.

Tyler pulled me back from him, "What are you insane!?" He hissed.

"Maybe…" I said smiling, "What? I want to have fun, okay? Just cause I've got three protectors doesn't mean that I have to become a nun…plus, if you're this worried, then win."

"Maybe you should be a nun…"

"I was a sexy nun for Halloween last year." I said laughing, showing off my dimples. Tyler groaned.

"You're going to make me go gray." He said through laughter.

"Are we going to start or what? I want to be able to enjoy my prize sometime before school starts tomorrow." I saw Aaron smirk as he set himself up to break.

I walked over them, doing this all with the sole purpose of pissing Reid off, and leaned over, my chest inches away from his body. "Well then, you better win." My lips brushed his ear, all the while, my eyes locked with Reid's.

Inwardly, I didn't mind if I would go home with Aaron tonight, I also was jumping joy, inside of course, when I saw Reid's knuckles whiten as they tightened around his pool stick.

"Well boys, let the game begin." I said then Aaron broke the triangle.

I, however, ordered, a double shot of whisky.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

A/N okiedoke…I'll stop being annoying and writing all that crap…though I will thank my reviewers… (a rose by any other name71591, nomanslandvicki, Rye-bread, Cara Mascara, Purple Angel, gracie-mae, not-so-average-07, and Niffer01)

HAPPY TWO DAYS TILL YOUR BDAY RILEYYY!!

Lol, my puppy (I have a 5 month old yorkie-poo name Poe (after Edgar Allen Poe)) and he was just running around my house like he was on crack or something it was really funny…lol. Poe says hi Aunt Riley!!!

P.S To see what Alena look's like, go to my profile and it has it at the bottom…you have to copy and paste the link…

**Alena and Reid's history WILL be revealed, slowly but surely. There are also hints of the past in each chapter but the most so far in this one.**

Chapter Four.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I groaned and rolled over burrowing deeper into the warmth that was the bed. I only half acknowledged the fact that the alarm was turned off and I hadn't been the one to do it, as well as the dead weight across my middle. What I _did_ acknowledge was that something moved next to me, and I jumped half out of my skin.

"HOLY SHITTT!!!" I said gasping and falling out of bed, only to see that I didn't have an ounce of clothing on. I groaned as the light poured through the window, and as someone laughed really loudly. "Shudup…" I couldn't help but smile and laugh some at my stupidity.

I climbed back into bed and smothered my face into the pillow, "What happened last night?"

A smirking grin appeared on his handsome face, "You don't remember?"

"Only bits and pieces," I said as I felt my face go bright red as some of the memories came up in my minds eye.

"Well, I lost."

"What?" I said shocked, then immediately wincing at the loudness. "And we…" I motioned between us.

He grinned, "Yep."

"Oh God, I must have been wasted…"

"Yea…"

"Nice to know you haven't changed much." I glared as I drug myself out of bed and pulled on random pieces of clothes. The pounding in my head getting worse by the second, "Hope you at least used protection this time, don't want another…_mishap_."

"Get the fuck out." He said harshly.

"Gladly."

I could not believe myself!! What had possibly possessed me to sleep with him? That I certainly did not remember.

"Hey baby," An arm wrapped around my waist, and someone pressed a hot kiss to my neck.

"Hey Aaron…" I said leaning into the warmth that his embrace offered.

"You ready for the best week of your life?"

"Alena!" I turned and say Reid heading our way.

My eyes turned cold flashing black, but warmed returning to normal when I turned my gaze back to Aaron, "Yea, why not start now?"

Aaron grinned and I took his hand leading him into my dorm room. Lets just say that neither of us made it to our first or second period…though we did show up for third…

We walked in, on time, my face was bright bright red and Aaron had this satisfied smirk glued to his face. We sat down as far from the golden trio and Reid as possible.

I hate to admit it but I was actually having a good time with Aaron…

He nuzzled my neck and I couldn't help but laugh, as he hadn't gotten to shave yet that morning and it tickled.   
Sometime during Mr. Beck's class a note made its way onto my desk.

'What's with you and Aaron?' It was from Kate.

'Haha, I made this little bet last night between Tyler and Reid, and Aaron and Brad…to make a long story short, I woke up in bed with Reid and I have to do **whatever** Aaron wants for a week…and other then that I don't remember anything…' I passed the note back to her.

Pouge had been sitting next to her and beside him was Tyler. Pogue read the note and took it from Kate's grasp and showed Tyler…not good- for Reid anyway…I can at least plead drunk…

Kate didn't write back after that…

When the bell rang, Aaron threw me a grin and took my hand leading me in the opposite direction of our Physics class.

The entire time Aaron and I where…ya know, my mind was somewhere else, or rather on someone else.

Reid was as arrogant as they come; he was rude, mean, sarcastic, and devastatingly sexy. During the summer before our freshman year, we where together. It's where some of my most amazing memories came from…then things changed…and I left.

My cell phone began to ring, much to the displeasure of Aaron.

"Leave it." He grunted as I began to reach for my phone.

"What if it's important?" I slipped out from underneath him grabbing his letterman jacket as I went to cover up with.

"Hello?" I answered, voice husky.

"Alena? Where are you?" It was Tyler, he sounded close to panic.

"I'm with Aaron, what's up?" I said crossing my arms over my chest to hold the jacket together. Aaron lay on the bed looking impatient.

"Aaron? Wha- oh ew. God, ew." He said causing me to laugh some.

"What do you want?" I said sighing.

"Nothing…just wanted to bother you. Oh, and we're going to Nicky's tonight." Trust my brother to be a noodge.

"Do you think that's a good idea, I mean…"

"Don't worry about Reid, Pogue and I took care of him…" I could hear the pride in his voice.

"Ty…"

"What? He took advantage of you. I thought you hated him…"

"God you have no idea…"

A pair of well-muscled arms wrapped around my waist, and warm lips began to place tantalizing kisses down my neck, my phone was taken from my hand and I was picked up the thrown down on the bed.

Later that night, Aaron and I headed over to Nicky's. I picked at the frayed edge of my jean mini-skirt. "What's wrong babe?" Aaron asked as he zipped around another car.

"Nothing, just thinking…"I said running a hand through my hair. The rest of the ride was silent except for the music blaring through the speakers. When we walked in we where greeted by stares and whispers. I know I looked hot, but jeeze…I didn't know I looked that good... Aaron placed a hand on my lower back guiding me over to th bar for a drink.

"What'll it be?" Nicky asked wiping down the counter.

"She'll have-"

"I'll have a Rob Roy, dry, rocks on the side." Nicky gave me a disapproving look, "I've had a long day…"

Aaron turned and watched some half naked blonde walk past, he looked at me as if asking if he could go talk to her, "Go ahead, just make sure not to bring back any STD's…" It's not like we where seeing each other, just…ya know…fucking each other-'cuse my language.

Nicky placed my drink on the table and I gave him a twenty, "Keep the change."

"Thanks Alena."

"Anytime Nick."

I found Tyler sitting next to this red head and talking, I didn't recognize her so I thought I'd go investigate.

"Hey Ty." I said coming up and resting my arm on his shoulder, "Whose this?"

Tyler looked at the glass in my hand with displeasure.

"This is Riley. She's a new transfer student from Philadelphia."

"Cool, Pat's or Gino's?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed, "Pat's- definitely, are you from Philly?"

"No, actually, I grew up here but moved to California for a short stint."

"That's cool, my brother Brian actually went to UCLA."

"Neat." There was a small pause.

"So are you two dating?" Riley said gesturing between us. I most have swallowed my drink wrong or something because next thing I knew Tyler was thumping me on the back as I coughed.

"What? God no, we're twins." I said grossed out by the idea.

"Oh! Sorry." He said blushing and laughing at the same time.

"He's all yours." This time they blushed in unison. I continued on my merry little way towards Kate and Sarah who where sitting at the table chatting and watching the boy's play foosball.

"Whatcha talking about?" I said as I sat down in a vacant seat.

"Which one of the boys do you think will be the first to get arrested for something? Sarah say's Reid, and I think Pouge." Kate said as she nibbled on a fry.

"You guys don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Caleb said sitting down next to Sarah, as Pouge sat next to me.

"We where trying to decide who would be the first to get arrested, I said Reid and Kate said Pouge." Sarah filled in.

"I can't believe you don't know…" I said in disbelief.

"Know what?" Tyler said as he and Riley walked up to our table.

"Kate and Sarah where talking about who would be arrested first and Sarah said Reid while Kate said Pouge." Caleb told Tyler as he too ate a fry.

"Alena…" Tyler said as he seemed to pale.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Reid said appearing out of nowhere with a black eye.

"Sarah and Kate where talking about who would be arrested first and Sarah said you, but Kate said me." Pouge told Reid, I have to say…the black eye made me a little happy…

"So, Baby Boy, what didn't you tell us?" Reid said grabbing a chair and turning it around to straddle… my mind then began to wonder to naughty places.

"I didn't not forget to tell you anything…" Tyler said glaring at me.

"Double negative means you did forget." Kate said as every head turned to Tyler.

"What?" I said in fake innocence looking at Tyler, I decided to pity my twin. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

"You can't leave us hanging comeon…" Pouge said running a hand through his hair.

"Can and will." Both Tyler and I said at the same time.

"Comeon Baby Boy, what are you hiding?" Caleb said leaning back and putting an arm around.

"Yea, what'd you get arrested?" Sarah asked as the group laughed.

Tyler groaned and put his head in his hands, as I burst out laughing.

"Baby Boy's got a record? No way!" Pouge said as everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

"My lips are sealed." I said between fits of laughter. All eyes went back to Tyler who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"It was entirely Alena's fault…" He said glare/laughing.

"Well…not entirely…" I too began laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm moving…tomorrow, kinda sucks- but gotta roll with the flow, so we'll see what happens.

Thanks to my more then wonderful reviewers:

A rose by anyother name71591(she's got a really good story, check it out); Just da Girl; gracie-mae(really really good story, check it out all); RILEY!!!! (she's my twin), Cara Mascara (you all should check out her stories, really good); ANDREW!!!!(he's my brother); othspnluver; and nomanslandvicki

Okiedoke, please don't forget to R&R.

Thanks!

Chapter five.

"So, baby boy, what's the record for?" Caleb asked as he took a sip of his Coke.

"Underage drinking, trespassing on private property, destruction of private property and of public, indecent exposure-" I began but Tyler clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I think they get it." I promptly began licking his palm, "Ew." He pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans.

Caleb must have swallowed his soda wrong because he began to choke on his drink. Sarah hit him on the back.

"You mean there's more?" Kate said- shocked. I looked around the table and realized that her face mirrored everyone else's, including Riley's.

"Indecent exposure?" The red head asked, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised. Tyler's face went red as the memory- or parts of it rather, popped into his head. "Alena's fault," He mumbled.

I laughed that was only half true, "Hey! Don't blame me! I just bought the stuff…" Tyler laughed. "I didn't make you do anything!"

"Yes you do. You give me this look and next thing I know I'm doing anything you want…" The guys and Reid nodded their head's, knowing exactly what Tyler was talking about.

"What's this? Gang up on Alena day?" I laughed again and held up my hands in mock surrender. My phone began to ring and I glanced at the caller i.d.

'Mikey' it read. I grimaced; this meant they were probably in trouble…again. "Have to take this, be right back." I excused myself from the table.

"Hello?"

"Lena?" Mikey's deep voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Yea Mikey…"  
"Jordan set us up, can you send us bail?" Mikey asked quickly.

"That asshole…"

"Tell me about it. We've been sitting in a cell with-"

"Don't wan to know and details."

There was a pause.

"So…How's Reid?" He asked casually.

"Being and asshole."

"Remember Lane, he lost-"

"I know, but so did I." I bit my lip, "Nothing lasts forever Mikey." I whispered as my mind drifted back four years ago. "Give the guys and Joe my love."

"That'll be awkward." He laughed, as did I. "So you'll send bail?"

"Duh. I'm not going to let you guys go to jail…again."

I heard him laugh. "Tell Ty I said Hey. We miss out favorite little trouble makers."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Mikey, he's like a brother but sometimes he's more trouble then he's worth keeping around.

I headed back to the table, everyone was sitting around laughing, and Riley seemed to fit in perfectly with the group. Her and Ty would make a cute couple…

"So, what'd Mikey want?"

"Bail. He say's Hey and they miss us." I answered sitting next to…ugh…Reid.

His presence near me was a sensory overload. I couldn't take it, after what Mikey said…

My eyes searched out Aaron. He had his tongue down Kiras throat.

"I'm tired, I feel like heading out." I told Tyler quietly.

"Yea…we're going to head out soon too." Tyler said glancing briefly at the watch on his wrist, a watch I recognized as Joe's.

"We're?"

He and Riley exchanged a look. I raised an eyebrow at my twin; he mimicked my expression as if daring me to say something.

'Don't forget to use protection' I thought, he must have picked up on it or something cause his gaze narrowed some.

"Night guys," I said breaking from his gaze.

There came a round of 'Night's' and 'Bye's' as I headed over to the manwhore that I was slave to for another six das.

"Um, scuze me?"

A hand waved me away.

"Hello?" I tapped my foot impatiently. He hand waved me away again.

This time I decided on a physical approach and tapped him on the shoulder.

Once again, a hand waved at me in dismissal.

"Hey Aaron?" I pushed my body against his back and whispered hotly in his ear.

Kira was the one to pull away, if only to get rid of me. "Can't you see that we're busy?" She said harshly.

I ignored her and locked eye's with Aaron.

I _Used_ to put…persuasive images into his mind,

"Later Kira," He said putting his arm around my waist and steering me out the door towards his car.

Little did he know but I had no intention of sleeping with him tonight, or any night for that matter. I'd _Use_ to put fake memories in his mind and then just go along with it. I don't really care if he goes around and tells his buddies because I don't care about my reputation.

We went back to his dorm and after fooling around I put him in a trance then a while later took him out and put him to sleep.

Wow, that sounds like I'm killing him. Maybe I should find a different way of saying that from now on…

Anyway after Lord Snores-A lot was well…snoring, I pulled my clothes back on and slipped out the door, only to run face first into the one, the only, Reid Garwin.

"Hi." I said quietly as my eyes drifted up to meet his.

"Hey." He said just as quietly. "What are you doing here Alena?"

"Here as in this hall or here as in Spencer?"

"Here. Spencer, Ipswich, standing infront of me."

"Honestly?" For some reason, I felt defeated, "I don't know…"

"Yea, well, I do." He said, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "You came here to remind me of her, to- to, remind me of her."

"God, Reid, your drunk." He reeked of alcohol, now that I realized it.

He began to mumble on about something or other. "You know Alena, I hated you for for four years and I don't remember why…"

He trailed off. I slipped my arm around his waist and he dropped a well-muscled arm over my shoulder, and then proceeded to lean on me for support.

I began to sag under his weight.

"God, Reid, how much did you have to drink?"

"Just enough until I couldn't remember her little face anymore- didn't work though." He laughed humorlessly.

We finally made it down two flights of stairs to my dorm; I somehow put the keys in the lock and opened the door ignoring Reid babbling on about stuff I didn't want to hear about.

I watched as he stumbled over to my bed and lie down.

I walked over and carefully pulled off his shoes.

"When did it all get so fucked up?" He asked staring as intently at the ceiling as if he where looking for shapes in the clouds.

"When reality set in." I said as I pulled off his hoodie.

I grabbed the extra pillow he wasn't using and the quilt that Grandmother Simm's made me before I headed over to the love seat across the dorm, opposite the bed. I turned and face the back of the couch, afraid, almost, of being caught staring at him. Once I heard his breathing even out, I rolled back over.  
The moonlight poured through the window and washed his features in light. He looked so at peace. So…perfect.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

R&R!!!

Any questions, comments, anything?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Thank You to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers!!!! (Riley x's 2, Andrew, HopelessRomantic44, Cara Mascara, Lauren, Nomanslandvicki, Lorin James, Candance Daniella, and Alex315)

Please please read and review.

Whatelse….oh! if you're confused about anything, like at all, please please please please review, or shoot me an email or something and let me know so that I can either answer you or w/e without giving away anything.

Chapter six. 

When I woke up Reid had left. I didn't mind because I wasn't into that whole awkward morning thing that drunken confessions usually caused. So, I drug myself up from the couch and began to get ready for school when my phone began to get ready for school when my phone started to ring. Ugh.

"Hello?" I answered as I wrestled with the navy blue knee-highs that the school dress code required and then my own pool shoes.

"Good morning Laney!" Tyler's way to chipper voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Sounds like you had a good night…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's none of your bee's wax."

"Your such a dork, Ty…" I said as I grabbed my blazer from the back of the desk chair.

"Yea, I know…" I could practically hear him grinning on the other end of the phone. "By the way, where are you?"

"On my way to class…you?" I grabbed a bottle of water from on top of my dresser and swallowed some.

"In class."

I gave my phone a weird look, "What the fuck?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to class, with Riley."

"Oh God! Ew! Ew! God ew!" I was bombarded with disturbing mental images. "Keep it to yourself brother!"

I heard his laughter as I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up, heading for class.

I must have tripped at some point on my way into my English Language class because for some reason my face was inches from the worn wood floor and laughter exploded throughout the classroom.

"Ugh!" I grunted and took the hand that was being offered to pull me up.

"First day with the new feet?" Aaron pulled me up, my face was bright red.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took my seat next to Caleb and Pogue whose own faces turned red what with holding back their laughter.

Kate and Sarah looked on sympathetically.

I stood up again, since the laughter had yet to stop, and took a bow, bending at the waist. The laughter became louder again and I couldn't help but grin and laugh some myself.

"Alright, alight!" Mr. Gahagan said loudly, his voice booming though his face gave away to the hilarity of the situation.

I sat down again with Pogue and Caleb. Tyler strolled into the classroom smirking, seconds later, holding hands with Riley.

I'd whistle if I knew how but since I cant I leaned over and whispered to Pogue and Caleb. The boys began to make cat call's and whistle at Tyler. It was funny how red his face got. Riley's wasn't that much better, she looked like a tomato. The whole classes, once again, began to laugh outrageously.

"What's it with you Simm's today?" Mr. Gahagan said with mock anger.

Tyler and Riley preceded to take their seats as far as possible.

"Guys, be nice." Sarah said, though smiling as she playfully whacked Caleb's arm.

The class had once again fallen into a contented silence where Mr. Gahagan could go

back to teaching.

"What happened to Reid last night?" I whispered to Caleb before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

He gave me a look which clearly told me that he didn't know why I wanted to know.

"After you and Aaron left last night he…uh…went and got completely shit-faced."

I couldn't help but get mad. "Ughhh!" I said glaring hard at where his blonde head should have been- if he were actually come to class that is.

"Where is that little jerk? I'm going to kill him!" I hissed quietly, whipping my head around to see if Goldie-locks was on the other side of the room.

Thank God the bell rang, because next thing I knew I was sprinting- sorta tripping down the hall and across the parking lot to the dorms and banging on his door as loud as humanly possible hoping that I'd be waking him up.

It's not like I hadn't known he got drunk, I did. I mean, I ran into him-literally.

I just, actually, I didn't know what I was doing this. It had just seemed logical to get mad at him for doing something so stupid for such a stupid reason. It's not like we where- together…anymore…

The door swung open violently, and I was staring at his naked chest…lovely.

"What?" He glared harshly.

"We need to talk." For the second time today words have fell- rather clumsily, out of my mouth before I could even think about stopping them.

"Well I'm all ears." He said as he leant against the door frame.

God…he was so freakin' hot…

"Can I come in?" I asked looking past him into the pig sty/ disaster house that he and Tyler called a room in an attempt to not push him up against the wall and ravish him.

He stayed silent for a few seconds stretched, and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him; but not before he had a chance to say, "Go back to fucking Aaron."

I Used and practically blew the door of its hinges, I don't think I was mad. I don't actually know what or how I felt about him or towards him…right now…

"What the fuck?" He glared, his eyes flashing black briefly as he fixed the door.

"You! 'You are what's the fuck.'" I'm not a hundred percent sure that made sense but oh well. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just act like nothing happened in stead of saying it with your eyes every time I look at you?"

"Because something DID happen, Alena, something real and it will never go away! It hasn't for me. I don't know how it is for you, you seem to have moved on quickly."

"Oh! Don't even go there! You left me remember? You left me when I needed you the most. When my entire universe fell apart you where here fucking everything with boobs! So, of course you don't know." If looks could kill it'd have been a double homicide. "She was a part of me just as much as she was a part of you Reid." I said quietly.

"You didn't kill her though." He suddenly looked so defeated, so broken, he hated himself sooo much. He had taken it harder then hard when she died. Something that wasn't his fault.

He sat down on his bed and glared at the floor, he wouldn't cry. After she was buried he had refused to and I don't think he's cried since.

Four years. 

"Reid." I felt my heart break as I looked at him. I fell to my knee's in front of him on the floor.

"Fuck Alena." He said in exasperation as he put the heels of his hands against his eyes.

I pulled his hands away, "It's not your fault." I whispered, "It's not your fault."

It looked like he was about to fall apart. Like he couldn't believe that I was actually here saying these words to him and that this was real. Next thing I know he had pulled me against him and was kissing me like it was the last thing he'd do on this earth, like I was his oxygen. He didn't love me, but at least he wanted me.

His hand shook as his fingers brushed my lips, as if that in it's self was a release. The whole thing seemed incredibly unreal, like at any moment I'd wake up next to Aaron.

I had, never, in my life experienced anything more amazing then what happened in the time before Reid had to leave for swim practice.

I slipped out of his dorm and headed back to my dorm. I quickly changed into something more comfortable before taking my keys climbing into my car and driving.

I'm not sure how I got there but next thing I knew I was at Tyler and I's secret spot. A small creek in an area crowded with trees and rocks. One rock in particular was my favorite. It was the largest, and Tyler and I had etched various things into its skin. Now it was covered in moss, graffiti, and there were beer cans everywhere.

The creek wasn't in a much better state, so I took some time to pick up the trash and put it in one of the old convienve store bags I found. When I was done I sat down on that large rock where Tyler and I had shared so many childhood secret's and let nature run on around me. I stretched my senses.

Closing my eyes I allowed it to wash over me. The sound of the birds, bugs, and general life of the forestry around me. I felt the cool wet moss and the solid earth beneath my body. I smelt the atmosphereical must and was completely and entirely at peace. But, once again, the memories broke down the wall.

Her name was Jane. She had bright blue eyes, dimples, and black hair. She was born three weeks early and was very very _very_ sick. My pregnancy had been difficult, since we where having a girl. Why? The Power enabled her. She lived a month, four days, and six hours. In that one month, four days, and six hours, I had never seen a man so in love with his daughter then I had with Reid and Jane.

Then, she left us. Just like that. One morning, when I went into her room I saw Reid sobbing holding her small body.

We buried her the next day and Reid left the following evening. No note, no nothing. I guess it was his way of dealing with his grief. The next and a half was the hardest in my life, and I still live with the guilt.

I wasn't supposed to fucking have powers! I wasn't supposed to live! I should have died when I was born. I wasn't supposed to have this…this…curse.

I don't know how long I sat there, on that rock, by the creek, but it must have been for hours.

"Laney?" Tyler's voice startled me and I suddenly realized how suffocating dark it was. Fear suddenly grabbed at my heart. "Laney?"

"Hey Tyler." I sighed and welcomed the safety his presence brought. I picked my bag up from the floor and dug through it, pulling out a cigarette- my only addiction. I used a wooden match from some family resturant being that I loved the smell of burning wood.

"Thought you quit…"

"Thought I did to…" I said as I blew a stream of smoke over my shoulder.

"What happened?" He wasn't talking about my bad habit. He took his hoodie off and handed it to me to put on. Giving him my cigarette to hold as I pulled his hoodie over my head. He took a drag and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his sneaker.

I pulled out the soft bottomed pack to get another only to find that that had been the last one.

"Smoking kills." He said taking a seat next to me.

"So do powers." I said quietly.

"Alena," Tyler began, but I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears, he stopped and wrapped his arms around me.

Reid's powers, which needed a male heir to be passed on to, weren't the ones that had killed Jane.

Mine were.

It's our, a Daughter of Ipswich's, curse. In the Book of Damnation, it is written that if a girl is born with the Power she has an extremely high morality rate, the Power wasn't supposed to go to a girl and our bodies couldn't handle it. So, if a Daughter of Ipswich had a daughter then that baby had about 4.5 chance of survival. Why? The Power is to great, a Daughter's Power was greater then s Son's.

And now she's gone…

A/N: I know…depressing….thanks for reading though, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, alot of stuff has happened. Here's chapter seven:

Chapter seven.

I woke up the next day groggily. Everything seemed grey. Ugly and bland. I didn't want to go to class and I couldn't get the image of the broken look on Reid's face out of my head.

Every time I closed my eyes it was there. I felt the pain of it more sharply then was natural.

I stayed in bed all day.

Staring at the ceiling.

The light changed and the day fell away.

The easy rhythm of the night set in.

The darkness was a familiar companion to me from when Reid had left after…

I felt numb.

My eyes hurt with the need to cry.

In a matter of 24 hours I retrogressed. I had been thrown back to how I was when it all started.

I hate this…

"Baby, you my everything, you are all I ever wanted-" My phone rang, the lyrics filling the air, the screen glowed, lighting up the room.

"Hello." My throat was dry. I had smoked my reserve packs of cigarettes.

"Laney."

It was Reid. I was too tired to talk.

"Hmm."

"Are you… okay?"

If I could have I would have laughed at how ironic this was- now he decided to care?

"I'm fine."

"I'm coming over."

"N-" The door was open, illuminating his form, and causing me to wince, before I could finish speaking.

He too looked tired. He walked over to the window and pushed it open- getting the air moving in my room, cleaning out the cigarette filled air.

I self-consciously ran a hand through my greasy hair. I must have looked like shit cause his eyes filled with pity when he was close enough to see me well.

More gently then I knew he was capable of he lifted me into his arms and walked with me down the hall to the girls bathrooms where he helped Sarah and Kate undress me before leaving.

I felt like a failure.

Reid came back, after they were done with clean clothes, helped me dress, then took me to his dorm. Tyler was there and so I sat next to him on his bed.

The silence between us hung thickly in the room.

Still hating this.

Reid changed in the bathroom, when he was done he and Tyler both took one of my hands and pulled me up. Reid held me snugly to his side.

When I inhaled I could smell his cologne. I missed this. His warmth shot through me and I looked up at him- he had a very determined look on his face.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever was going to happen.

My throat felt dry.

Without a word, Reid handed me a water bottle.

He always did know me better then I did at times.

They put me in the back of Tylers Hummer and started driving.

At first the speeding scenery was unfamiliar in an oddly familiar way- like I had been there before.

Then I realized.

"No. Stop the car." They didn't hear me. "STOP THE CAR!"

The tired screeched, throwing me forward against the seatbelt. My fingers scrambled for the buckle.

"What's wrong?" Tyler whipped around. Reid was already out of the car- predicting my movements.

I ripped myself from the seat, throwing open the door I started running in the direction in which we came

I didn't get far- Reid tackled me into the cold wet grass. He pinned me to the ground, arms above my head. I struggled against him, even if I knew it was futile.

"Stop Laney!"

I kept squirming.

"Jesus Lane."

I stopped. "Don't make me go Reid."

"You have to." He grip softened.

"Alena Simm's you are without a doubt the most frustrating person I have ever met." He sighed and leaned back on his heels. "You and I both know you have to do this. She's gone Lane. She's not coming back. You have to do this."

Then I cried.

He was right, infuriatingly and undeniably right.

He scooped me up into his arms then whispering to me. "It's going to be alright Laney. I'm not leaving this time. I love you."

It was like I was fifteen again. I buried my face in his chest, holding onto him tighter.

I loved him too.

This time it wasn't scary at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the lovies who commented on my last chapter!

Thanks Kris Knight, Trickster 707, and xxkpxx.

Please R&R

Chapter Eight.

"Hey guys," I caught up with Kate and Sarah on the way out of English. "I just wanted to say thanks- for everything. You guys really are amazing friends."

They both smiled sweetly.

"Aw, girlie, " Sarah gave me a hug. They really were great friends. I couldn't help but get a little chocked up. When Sarah pulled away another set of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, and this time the smile that stretched across my face was unstoppable.

"Hey." Reid pressed his lips to the crook of my neck. Let me tell you ladies- I nearly melted there.

"Hi." I blushed. I can't believe he can make me do that so easily. He chuckled and I playfully pushed at his chest.

Reid and I had a long way to go. We started our journey at a young age and grew up faster then most because of circumstance. Children aren't easy, but they are worth it. He and I still have a lot to work out but this time it will be different. After all, Reid was my gravity and I was certainly his moon.

The day that Reid whispered those three powerful words was the day that my life seemed to change…again. We went to see Jane's grave and for the first time I didn't feel that soul quaking loneliness going there.

Reid, also, got me a puppy! He's so friggin cute- I can't stand it! I just want to love him to pieces! He's a lil' guy- for now at least. His name is Poe and he is a Samoyed. I love him so much.

I'm a dog person if you haven't guessed.

Anyway, as you guessed it: Reid and I are back together.

Yay!

Riley and Tyler didn't end up working out, not that Tyler minded- I'm pretty sure that he has his eye set on someone else…

But that, my friends, is a tail for another time.

* * *

A/N

If you are wondering, I will be writing another story- it will have the same characters as this one, almost like a continuation but it will be independent, and someone what of a sequel. The pairing will be TylerxOC- I'll post another chapter with the name of the story when it is up so that you don't have to go hunting for it.

I really do thank all of the people who have supported me in writing this story- you mean the world.

Love,

Anna


End file.
